Technical Field
The present invention relates to an endoscope system.
Description of the Related Art
Endoscope systems are known for imaging a site in a body to be observed or treated. For example, Japanese Patent (Granted) Publication No. 5583860 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2012-29822 disclose technologies in which a vicinity of a distal end of an insertion part can be bent actively.
When an observation is performed using an endoscope system, there is a case in which an image of an observed object to be captured is made to be rotated. As a technique for rotating the image of an observed object, for example, Japanese Patent (Granted) Publication No. 3831273 discloses an electronic endoscope including an insertion part having a flexible tubular member mounted inside with an imaging element. When rotating the tubular member of the electronic endoscope disclosed in Japanese Patent (Granted) Publication No. 3831273, it is possible to rotate the element of the imaging part even when the insertion part of the endoscope is in a bending state.